Still the One
by Peayitforward
Summary: It had been her second day in the lab when this gruff looking man stormed through the door demanding results. Abby had tried to stand there quietly while the man had raved about how long it could possibly take to get a simple and who the hell was she.Gabb


Still the One

March 23, 2009

A/N: This is the companion fic to "From this Moment". Someone asked me very nicely to write another one explaining a few things so I decided this was the perfect song. It's "Still the One" by Shania Twain. It's Gabby with references to pervious character deaths. Spoilers for season 2-6.

_**(When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
And after  
all this time, you're still the one I love.)  
**_

Abby was watching the love of her life run around their backyard chasing their daughter Caitlin. The radio was on in the background playing a song that explained exactly how their life had gone and what everyone had said when they ended up together.

Abby could clearly remember the day she had met Leroy Jethro Gibbs for the first time. She had been working on her final thesis paper for her master's degree and decided to do a complete work up with the NCIS lab. They had granted her a week pass to work with them and get a feeling of how everything ran. It had been her second day in the lab and she was there by herself when this gruff looking man stormed through the door demanding results. Abby had tried to stand there quietly while the man had raved about how long it could possibly take to get a simple finger print match and who the hell was she.

Abby had heard stories about this man from the other lab techs. Standing a little taller in her platform boots she marched up to him stuck out her hand and said she was Abby Sciuto and she was here writing her thesis paper for her master's and he must be Agent Gibbs and it was a pleasure to meet him finally. Gibbs had looked at her dumb struck for a few moments before recovering and shaking her hand. Abby had then offered to look up the finger print results because they should have been in by now but everyone had gone to lunch already.

Gibbs just stared at this strange young woman in the lab; she didn't cower when he had yelled at her or stuttered when he demanded results. This was very odd for him most people at least trembled when he raised his voice. Not this woman though, she took it in stride and then offered to help he out.

Abby walked back to him from the printer with the finger print results and handed them over with a large smile on her face. She then asked if there was anything else she could do for him. Gibbs had mumbled a no and stalked out of the lab. Smiling Abby went back to looking over results and writing down her observations.

_**Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday**_

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong 

The next time Abby had met Gibbs everyone had been in the lab doing work when he stalked in demanding results. The head lab tech was standing in front of him stuttering something about the major mass spectrometer not being ready and other scientific babble that Abby understood but figured was over Gibbs head. Abby walked over to them and clearly stated without stumbling over her words that they weren't ready and he'd be the first know when they were, well technically the second seeing as they would be the first ones to know and they would call him.

Yet again Gibbs was stunned that this woman stood up to him and hadn't stuttered once. Demanding that they be done in 20 minutes he turned to leave when he heard again. She explained to him that you can't rush science, you can yell at it, threaten it, and plead with it but you can't rush it, his results would be there in 2 hours and he could come back then, if they came in earlier she would call him. Everyone in the lab was staring at her wondering if Gibbs was going to blow up at her or fire her. To everyone's surprise he had simply nodded and walked off. 30 minutes later the major mass spec. beep and Abby waltz over and plucked the results from the printer and called Gibbs on his cell to tell him that he could come back down and to please being a Caf-Pow for her she was running low on caffeine. 10 minutes later Gibbs walked into the lab with a large plastic cup and handed it to Abby with a smile while she explained the results they had gotten. Happy with the information Gibbs had left. He wouldn't see the odd Goth lab tech for another 2 months. _****_

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night 

NCIS had offered Abby a fulltime position as their head Forensic Scientist when she graduated from school. She had accepted gladly and whole heartedly. The week after she had started Gibbs had decided he needed to meet the new lab tech and scare them straight. Imagine his surprise to see the same Goth lab tech that had stood up to him sitting in front of the computer working on the results he was looking for. Spinning around she smiled at him and handed over the results. It would take another 2 months for him the get comfortable with her hugs and the fact it didn't bother her when he invaded her space, then another 2 after that for him to start giving her little pecks on the cheek and forehead for a job well done. It had only take him 2 weeks to figure out she knew sign language and he used it to his advantage. _****_

Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong 

A few years passed agents has come and gone from Gibbs team but Abby had never left. She was as dedicated to the job as he was. Tony was the first permanent member of the team that Gibbs seemed to like, then came Kate and then McGee. They seemed to have the perfect little family until the unthinkable had happen Kate had been shot and killed by a terrorist. Gibbs had vowed revenge and he was going to make it happen one way or another. Everyone grieved and slowly tried to move on, they would never forget Kate but it was time.

Then Ziva David had joined the team and the agency received a new director Jenny Sheppard. The little family began to heel again and feel whole once more. It had taken everyone a little time to trust Ziva; after all it had been her half brother that had killed Kate. Things settled down and everything fell into place and then tragedy struck again. Gibbs had been caught in an explosion, lost his memory, gain some of it back and then left NCIS. Abby had been devastated, her one constant, her best friend had turned tail and ran. Gibbs eventually came back and it took everyone a while to get use to the idea. Abby had tried to pretend everything was great now that Gibbs was back but he had seen through her act and they had settled things pretty quickly.

Yet again everything settled down and things returned to normal. It was in that time period that Abby realized she loved Gibbs. There was nothing she could do about it. She had watched wives come and go, and girlfriends come and go, none lasting very long. Everything was perfect in Abby's little world for the next 2 years. Then everything had gone wrong, horribly, out of control, wrong. Director Sheppard was killed and the new director was reassigning everyone. Gibbs was getting a whole new team and Abby was not happy about it. _****_

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life

Abby had finally had enough of everything being all topsy turvy. She decided life was short and she needed to tell Gibbs she loved him. She had planned a long speech explaining everything to him and negating all his excuses. She had asked him to come over for dinner and a talk. She had even cooked for him, but nothing seems to ever work out the way she planned. Instead of giving her long speech like she planned, she had blurted out that she loved him and there was nothing he could do to change that. He admitted to loving her and they never got around to eating dinner. Several months later they married and 10 months after that Caitlin Jenny Gibbs was born.

Yep, Gibbs was still the one for her. There was no doubt in her mind that he was everything she had ever dreamed of. No matter how bad life had gotten or where it had taken them they made it through. Looks like they made it, look how far they'd come, from being a lab rat with an attitude to a loving mother with the perfect husband. From a gruff marine who never thought he'd find true love again, to the hero in his daughter's eyes and marrying the love of his life. No one had ever expected them to get this far and they were still going strong. Not only was he still the one but from this moment on there was nothing they wouldn't do for each other.

_**  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night**_


End file.
